The Elimination Round: Warrior
Category:Episodes "The Elimination Round" is the Fourth Episode of the Warrior. For the Fourth Episode of another character, see The Elimination Round. Description Text You've got your usual equipment, usual health, everything. It's a shame all your enemies have extra health and upgraded weapons. Rules Enemies get 10% extra health. All enemy equipment is upgraded. How to Unlock Win 2 episodes (out of 1, 2, and 3) with the Warrior. Leveling Up Levels in this episode are identical to Episode 1. Available Items Weapons * Sword (Given at the start of the episode) * Spiked Shield (Offered at Level 3) * Boomerang (Offered at Level 3) * Whip * Toxic Ooze * Claw * Staff * Hammer * Shovel * Battle Axe * Six Shooter * Crystal Sword * Detonator * Pea Shooter * Broadsword * Dagger * Nightstick * Tazer * Snowball * Lightning Rod * Juggling Ball * Matchstick (only in the Tutorial) Shields * Shield Bash (offered at level 5) * Iron Shield * Buckler * Target Shield Magic * Blight * Counter Spell * Shriek Items * Bump * Spatula * Chocolate Cookie * Snake Eye Charm * Midnight Charm * Healing Crystal * First Aid Kit Floors This episode uses the "warrior_normal" generator. Starting Equipment * Sword Floor 1 It's a "tiny" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain one of the following: * Whip * Toxic Ooze * Claw * Staff * Hammer * Shovel * Battle Axe Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "small" floor. Items The chest on this floor always contains: * Bump Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * An apple * A shop, which will sell 3 of the following items: ** Broadsword ** Iron Shield ** Dagger ** Buckler ** Target Shield ** Nightstick ** Blight ** Snake Eye Charm ** Midnight Charm ** Healing Crystal ** Tazer ** Claw ** Boomerang ** Snowball ** First Aid Kit Floor 3 It's a "normal" floor. Items You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: * Bump * Six Shooter * Crystal Sword * Chocolate Cookie * Blight * Detonator * Spatula Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 2 apples * An Upgrade * A shop, which will sell 3 of the following items: ** Broadsword ** Iron Shield ** Dagger ** Buckler ** Target Shield ** Nightstick ** Blight ** Snake Eye Charm ** Midnight Charm ** Healing Crystal ** Tazer ** Claw ** Boomerang ** Snowball ** First Aid Kit Floor 4 It's a "normal" floor. Item You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: * Whip * Toxic Ooze * Claw * Staff * Hammer * Shovel * Battle Axe Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * An apple * A trade deal for one of your weapons or shields, offering one of the same items you might find in this floor's chest. Floor 5 Item It's a "big" floor. You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: * Counter Spell * Pea Shooter * Chocolate Cookie * Toxic Ooze * Blight * Detonator Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop which will sell an apple, an equipment upgrade, and one of these items: ** Spatula ** Lightning Rod ** Shriek ** Hammer ** Juggling Ball ** Toxic Ooze Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss.